In recent years, filling stations have moved almost solely to a self-serve format. Of course, this requires an occupant of the car to operate the gasoline pump. Quite often, the user's hand comes in contact with the gasoline. With so few stations having adequate washing facilities, the user must often drive off to work or home reeking of gasoline.
It has been suggested to provide gloves at the gasoline pumps for wearing by a user to reduce this problem. However, it has so far proven impractical. If gloves are placed by the pumps for taking by a user, people abuse the service by stealing gloves. If the station owner controls the distribution of the gloves, it becomes a time consuming and frustrating effort. A need therefore exists to resolve these problems in the marketplace.